My Life On Isla Nublar
by AvengerFrost
Summary: I'm Samantha Grady I live with my father Owen Grady on Isla Nublar we are the Raptor trainers for Jurassic World. Our lives were as normal as they could be until Indominus Rex escapes and we have to stop it or the worst could happen! that day my life on the island turned into a living nightmare and it will always haunt me! (Jurassic World Characters) Rated T because well you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Jurassic World**

 **A/N: Hope you like my new story this is my first time writing a Jurassic World Fan Fiction I usually just write Avengers but I really love the movies especially the new one so here you go and yes this chapter is fairly short.**

 **Introduction**

My name is Samantha Grady, I live on Isla Nublar the home of the theme park Jurassic World I live with my father Owen Grady he's the Velociraptor trainer we both are we work daily with Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie. We both run the group as the alpha's they imprinted on us when they hatched years ago together we do things that most people would deem stupid and dangerous but I love working with the Raptors Blue being my favorite of the Raptors. But our lives changed the day a genetically modified dinosaur named Indominus Rex escaped that was a living nightmare….

 **Location: Raptor Paddock**

Sam's POV

We had just finished training when….Oh no the pig got lose! What's worst the handler just fell in Delta, Echo, Blue, and Charlie were about to attack him my Dad and I saw this and then we ran to the gate he pressed the button to open the enclosure Barry screamed "Owen, Sam No!" too late Owen ran in and told the guards "Hold your fire! Hold your fire do not fire!" Barry ran in as he did so I stopped the gate from opening any further. Owen said "Barry, These animals are never going to trust me again." Barry grabbed the handler as my Dad kept the Raptors busy Owen told Blue "Blue, stand down stand down." Blue snapped back at him he said "Hey, hey what did I just say!?" Delta closed in some dad said "Delta, I see you back up!" then he said "Okay good." He said "Sam close the gate." I said "Wait what!" he said "Just close it." I did as he said and he ran and rolled under as it close the Raptors charged but they didn't get out. I swear the tension in the air could be cut with a knife but the handler made it out with no injuries. I said "That was either really stupid or really smart." He laughed we looked at the handler who was most definitely in shock my Dad smiled and said "Did you ever wonder why there was job opening?" I laughed and said "Don't turn your back on the fence." He looked and Delta had her teeth on the bars near the ground and was growling at him he backed up. Hoskins had a smug look on his face he was going to try and use the Raptors as weapons of war I really hate him he is such a jerk. We began to head back to the Bungalow we hopped on my Dad's motorcycle and left Raptor paddock.

 **Meanwhile….**

Claire's POV

"Do you think it will scare the kids?" Marsini said "It will give the parents nightmare's that's for sure. So is the paddock secure?" I said "We have the best fences and secure paddocks." He said "Yeah so did Hammond." He then wanted Owen and Samantha Grady to come and examine the paddock to make sure it's secure they may see something we don't. Samantha is not a problem for me it's Owen I have problems with. So I drove up to Owen and Sam's Bungalow Owen was working on his motorcycle Sam walked out of the Bungalow when I shut the car door she said "Hey Claire." I said "Hi Sam." Owen looked up from his work. I said "I need you two to come and look at something." Sam asked "What exactly do you need us for?" I said "I need you two to come and look at a new asset's enclosure." Marsini thinks you will be helpful in this case." She scoffed at this she and Owen don't like me calling the animal's assets. "Could you please just come I mean you control the Raptors." Owen and Sam said at the same time "We don't control the Raptors. It's not about control it's a relationship it's about respect" I was shocked at that because they said it at the same time. Owen said "Theses' animals are thinking I gotta eat." Sam said "I gotta hunt." Then Owen said "I gotta." And then made a fist and punched it in the air a bit you see this why I have problems with Owen he's just Ugh! He said "You got to be able to relate to one of those things?" Sam cracked up a bit. I said as I went to the car "And you two might want to change the asset has an acute sense of smell!" and then I said "Oh yeah Sam I now seriously worry about you staying with him!" she called back saying "don't care and I'm just fine here!" I laughed as I got into the car and drove off yeah she is like Owen at times.

 **Location: Indominus Rex Paddock**

Sam's POV

"Its name is Indominus Rex." Dad said "Really Indominus Rex!?" I said "You're kidding me right?" she wasn't kidding of course she wasn't kidding! We walked into the viewing deck. We didn't see anything I said "So what's it made of?" she said "It's genome is a T-Rex and the rest is classified." Really you don't know what else was used to create this thing? Owen said "You just went ahead and made a new dinosaur." I said "Probably not a good idea." Claire hates it when we seem to finish each other's thoughts and sentences it drives her crazy she gave me a death glare I ignored it. She said "Where is it?" alarms went off I looked in through the glass carefully and saw nothing I saw the claw marks on the wall Dad said "Were those claw marks always there?" she left the paddock to warn the control center of the escaped asset. Dad, a worker, the engineer, and I entered the enclosure too look at the claw marks the engineer said "The wall's 40 feet high do you really think it crawled out?" I said "Depends." He said "On what?" Dad said "What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Yeah he read my thoughts exactly then the control center said asset was still in the enclosure we need to get out now! I went with dad and the worker and there stood Indominus Rex I said "Oh my god…" we ran like heck the engineer got the door open the worker on the other hand got eating I got out before Dad he got out and we ran as the asset got out! We slid under the truck nearby and we hid under it the Indominus stalked us. Dad got out his knife and cut the container for the petroleum and covered us in it we laid down completely still I was scared out of my mind I closed my eyes so did Dad then the Indominus sniffed around but didn't smell us thank goodness! We came out from under the truck and made our way to the motorcycle Dad was not happy we were heading to the control center. I was terrified at this point that thing was lose and it wasn't going to stop it's rampage that's for certain!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Search**

 **Location: Control Center**

Sam's POV

We arrived at the Control Center Dad was pissed I was pissed. I said to Claire "What the hell was that thing!?" she didn't answer me she was in shock I guess then we noticed they were sending out a team to catch that thing are you kidding me! Dad said "evacuate the island." Claire wasn't listening she said "We're talking about an animal here!" he got in her face and said "This is a highly intelligent animal she will kill everything that moves!" I said "That thing is trying to figure out where it is in the food chain I'm pretty sure you don't want that!" eventually the team was closing in on the signal for tracking the Indominus Rex they closed in. On the cameras was a piece of the Indominus's skin and the beacon was attached! Claire said "What is that?" Dad said "It's the tracking beacon she pulled it out." Claire said "How?!" I said "she remembered where they put it in." then the Indominus attacked everyone on that team was getting picked off one by one! Dad and I had enough we left in the elevator we won't be a part of this stupid thing. We were in the Innovation Center when Claire came running at us she was hysteric she said her nephews never came back and there out there somewhere! We drove in a jeep to where they last were we found a destroyed Gyrosphere. Claire picked up a phone she kept saying "Oh no no no no no no!" Dad pried a tooth from the remains. Dad and I found tracks human footprints I said "Hey, their still alive look footprints." She stopped crying and we followed them to a waterfall Claire said "Oh my God they jumped!" Then she shouted "Zach! Gray!" Dad moved quickly and placed a finger on her lips and said "Sh-sh-sh!" Claire said "Hey, I am not one of your damn animals!" Dad said "Listen, even if the two of them are still alive you, I, and Sam will _not_ be if you continue to scream like that." Claire understood and she quieted down some "So, you guys can pick up their scents-can't you? Track their footprints?" Owen said "No. I was in the Navy not Navaho!" I said "We are not dogs Claire." She said "Well what do we do? What do you two suggest we do?" Claire said this exasperatedly. Dad said "You go back, Sam and I'll find them." She then said "You mean Sam, you, and I we'll find them." gesturing between the three of us Owen said "You won't last two minutes in there." I said "Less with those ridiculous shoes." Claire said "My nephews are out there!" Dad said "Nephews whose ages you can't even remember!" Claire had indignant look on her face she ripped her belt off, pulling her top away from the skirt and tying it in a knot around her waist over her vest before pushing the white sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows and placing her hands on her hips. Oh man Dad's done it now! Dad was confused, "I don't-what does that mean?" Claire shrugged "Means I'm ready to go." Owen huffed he said "Alright, but let's get one thing straight, Sam and I are in charge out here. You do everything we do exactly as I we say it." She narrowed her eyes and said "Excuse me?" I said "Just relax." Dad said "Just like taking a stroll through the woods….sixty-five million years ago." We faced back the way we came and Claire took a deep breath before marching off. Dad and I followed after her we looked at the massive footprint next to us.

 **A/N: Yes I know very short chapter but I wanted to save the old innovation center from Jurassic Park being found for the next chapter. So sorry this one is so super-duper short**! **So there will be a Zach and Gray's POV**

" **Life finds a way." – Ian Malcom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Original Center**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been thinking about this chapter a lot because it's really hard for me to remember this scene. So if it's not quite like the movie I apologize I hope you guys understand. Also I now I have to update my other stories as well and I am having writers block with literally the very first story I've written yeah I know absurd! And it's been driving me crazy even watching its movie did not help so hopefully I'll finish it cause I feel like I'm taking crazy pills! So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Location: Somewhere in the jungle**

Gray's POV

I never should have listened to Zach going off road was a bad idea so bad it almost got us killed and what was that dinosaur I have never seen or heard of a dinosaur that's white. I walked over and found a park workers helmet that was cracked and had blood covering it. Zach and I were really scared we heard a thunderous roar and looked off in the direction it came from it was that huge dinosaur that attacked us. I followed Zach we found this really old building covered in vines and vegetation we moved the vines to open the door. When we walked in I realized this must be the original Innovation Center from Jurassic Park! WOW this is so cool! Zach got a torch ready and we walked down the halls there were pictures of dinosaurs on the walls I saw one of a Velociraptor I heard the stories of how dangerous they were but I still found them cool. Zach called me over and we continued down the halls until we found a garage with two Jurassic Park jeeps. Zach said "I think we can hotwire one of these things." So we did some quick tinkering and I said as the engine started and said "Got it!" we hopped in and I said to Zach "Didn't you fail your driving test?" he said "Yeah the driving part." And we drove off to the direction of the park.

 **Location: the original Innovation Center**

Owen's POV

We walked into a very old building it seemed quite obvious the boys went here. Claire was a little shocked Sam said "I thought the original Jurassic Park Innovation Center was torn down?" I guess not. We continued to walk through until we found a garage one of the jeeps had recently left it was gone I said "How did they get one of these things to work?" Sam looked around with Claire then we heard the ground shake. Oh no the Indominus! Sam and Claire felt it too we hid in front of the jeep as the Indominus approached Claire and Sam were really scared so was I then I realized crap I set my gun down! So I carefully grabbed it a few feet away then it sounded like that thing was gone we relaxed famous last words it broke in from the ceiling Sam and Claire screamed I grabbed them and we ran out of the building through the front doors. Claire was trying to get people at the Control Center she got them and people were coming in to take that thing out. We arrived at a cliff near the Aviary a helicopter was trying to shoot the Indominus which broke into the Aviary but the copter crashed into the glass Aviary and the Pterodactyls flew out and they were flying this way! We ran one tried to grab us but we all hit the dirt and landed hard on the ground I saw Sam was a few feet away I said "Hey Sam you alright?" she said "Yeah I'm good." Claire and I got up the three of us needed to get the park fast those things were on their way we have to warn the park and fast!

Zach's POV

We were driving in the jungle and making good time to the park when Gray looked back and then yelled "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" I looked and flying dinosaurs were coming this way we arrived in a large clearing we saw two guards at the gate we yelled "Let us in! Open the gate!' they either didn't hear us or weren't going to let us in until those flying dinosaurs came and attacked we got inside the park we were surrounded by screaming people who were being attacked and lifted into the air. We found Zara but she was grabbed by a pterodactyl which dropped her in the Mosasaurus tank and that thing grabbed her again but never got away because the Mosasaurus grabbed them and ate them both! Park officials started to shoot the flying ones down we watched but a pterodactyl was coming straight for me and Gray! We ran and were cornered but it was shot down and we were safe thank goodness! We saw Aunt Claire shoot one that was attacking this guy who was shooting these other dinosaurs and there was girl about my age with them shooting them as well. We ran up to Aunt Claire she was so happy to see us and we were happy to see her as well. We ran with them to a car outside of some enclosures all five of us hopped into a car and we drove Aunt Claire said "I am never letting you two out of my sight again!" I said "Your boyfriend is bad ass." Gray said "We are staying with you!" she said "Of course you can." We said "Sorry we were talking about these two." We pointed to Owen and the girl she spoke and said "I have a name you know and it's Sam." Gray spoke first and said "I'm Gray and this is Zach!" she said "Yeah I know but nice to meet you guys." Owen got a call from somebody and so did Sam Owen began to drive off to a different section of the park we didn't know. Sam didn't seem too happy in fact she looked really pissed about something but what was she so mad about I guess we're about to find out.

 **A/N: Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter yeah it's kind of short but I want the Raptor scene for the next chapter also if you could answer this question for me in the reviews did Owen punch Hoskins in the face when they arrived at the Raptor Paddock? For some reason I can't remember the sooner this question is answered hopefully the sooner I'll have the new chapter out so answer it please cause I could really use the help!** _ **Remember answer in the reviews!**_

" **God creates Dinosaurs, God destroys Dinosaurs, God creates Man, Man destroys God, Man creates Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs destroy Man" –Ian Malcom**

" **Woman inherits the Earth."- Ellie Sattler**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Raptors and Motorcycles

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time it is hard remembering certain things so I apologize if it's not quite like the film anyway enjoy!**

 **Location: Raptor Paddock**

 **Sam's POV**

We all hopped out of the truck as we made our way to the paddock. Hoskins walked up to us with two of his men Dad and I barely let him speak as he punched him in the face and I kicked him extremely hard in the shin. Claire said "Hoskins you smug son of a bitch you wanted this to happen!" I frankly wanted to kick him again but restrained myself as I heard the girls screech. Owen said "If we do this you do this our way." He gestured between the both of us we discussed the plans with Hoskins men Dad said before got ready to leave "Please do not shoot our raptors." I said with nothing but seriousness "Whoever shoots one of the girls will get shot by me." One guy laughed I fixed him with a death glare that shut him up. The girls had cameras on them I didn't like it at all the girls were muzzled I went up to Delta she eyed me I said "Hey girl it's alright it's just me." Owen was with Blue I went up to see her. He said "Hey Blue…Hey girl…" Gray and Zach came up they were behind the fence Gray asked "Are they safe?" I said "Not at all." Zach asked "Who's the alpha?" Owen said with a smirk "You're looking at em" Gray looked at me wide eyed I said "Yeah we both are." Hoskins yelled "Alright, time to move out!" Claire went with the boys to a larger truck she said to me before she left "You and Owen better come back in one piece and alive!" I said "Don't worry Claire we got this." Dad gave the girls the sent we hopped on motorcycles and released the girls they zoomed ahead and we followed them off to find the Indominus.

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

 **Location: The jungle**

We rode for a while on the bikes until the girls stopped they had found the Indominus we took our positions Barry was on Dad's left I was on his right the Indominus appeared and the girls by what it appeared they were communicating. Owen, Barry, and I watched this in shock Barry said in a hushed voice "Something is wrong they are communicating." Dad said "I think we figured out what else this things made of." I said "its part Raptor." Then the girls turned on us that's when all hell broke loose shots were fired everywhere to kill the Indominus. Owen shouted out "THEY HAVE A NEW ALPHA NOW!" Barry was chased into a log by Blue he screamed at her "Blue no!" she stopped attacking the log Owen and I whistled to get her attention when we saw Barry was in trouble. We hopped on the motorcycle and she ran after us.

 **Claire's POV**

Oh my God I hope Sam and Owen are alright! I was driving the truck as fast as I could the Raptors were after us one slammed her head through the window I screamed bloody murder but she fell out. Zach and Gray were zapping them with the prods when they got to close. They peeked their heads in and said "I can't wait to tell mom about that!" I yelled at them "You will never tell your mother about that understood!" Owen and Sam were coming up on a motorbike I sighed with relief we made our way to the lab but it was cleared out we went behind a door and found tanks filled with reptiles and other creatures. Hoskins came into the room Owen and Sam were protecting us he was in front of us Sam by his side. Gray looked at a screen and saw a genetically modified dinosaur on it and said "That's not a dinosaur…" Hoskins was planning to try and control the Indominus for use in wars when suddenly one of Owen and Sam's raptors crashed into the glass walls and looked at us then Hoskins she began to corner him he was getting extremely scared he said "Hey…easy now…hey were on the same side here!" he had his hand out then in the blink of an eye she attacked him and bit his hand! We all ran out of the Innovation Center for our lives as the Raptor chased after us!

 **Sam's POV**

We ran from Blue she screeched after us and we activated something because a hologram of a Dilophosaurus appeared and Blue thought it was real but I know that won't hold her for long. We ran out of the building and Blue ran out after us and she and Echo and Charlie cornered us we looked at all them and the Indominus came it looked down at us Blue and the others closed in Owen said "So this is how you're going end Blue?" Blue cocked her head and looked to Echo and Charlie and talked to them all three looked at the Indominus who tried to get them to attack but the girls attacked the Indominus instead that's our girls! Gray began to count the amount of teeth the raptors had Echo and Charlie were gone now. Blue was fighting the only one now Gray said to us "We need more teeth!" I said "Wait what!?" he said again "We need more teeth!" Claire had an indignant look on her face and she ran off from the fight to God knows where! We hid in a mini open gift shop Dad had just jumped in when the Indominus began to attack us it reached its claws inside and had one claw on Gray's fanny pack Zach and I acted fast and unclipped it and all us were crouched as far as we could but the Indominus wouldn't stop we had all jumped out. Then we heard something just as equally big come stomping through Claire came running with a flare and what was following her I almost didn't believe it was the Tyrannosaurus Rex! She threw the flare and it hit the Indominus. The Indominus looked at the T-Rex and they both began to fight. We looked at Claire she screamed "RUN!" we ran over to her where she was hiding the two dinosaurs kept fighting Blue had joined once again and was helping the T-Rex soon the Indominus was near the edge of Mo's tank then suddenly Mo came up and grabbed the Indominus and dragged it into the depth's below! It was over the Indominus was gone forever…The T-Rex looked at Blue and she looked at the T-Rex they seemed to have called a truce and Rexy left. Blue looked at us and Owen and I nodded at her and she left in the opposite direction from the T-Rex finally this nightmare was over! We arrived at a safe place off the island people were getting medical attention and their families came to see who was here and who was not…I had my arm bandaged and my leg for some pretty bad gashes. We saw Claire hug a woman who I assumed was her sister and Zach and Gray's mother she walked over to us and said "So what do we do now?" I said "Probably should stick together." Dad said with a smirk "For survival." And we walked out of the building the nightmare of Jurassic World was finally over but I knew it was going to haunt me for the rest of my life I just can't get that haunting roar out of my head. But I'm still with my Dad and we now have Claire I think I'll be okay….

 **A/N: So yes the end of the movie but I decided to go just a few chapters beyond the movie where Owen, Claire, and I meet some familiar people you may know… I know you know who I mean!**

" **It's…It's a dinosaur!" –Alan Grant**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We meet Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler

 **A/N: Hey everyone here's the deal I sadly won't be able to update for a few days because I have a concert I am going to in DC and I will be there the day after so I am updating all I can for now enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Location: Random Café**

 **A month after the incident on the Island…**

 **Sam's POV**

Claire, Dad, and I were having a pretty good day we walked into a café to get some coffee and we sat down at a table and talked for a bit Owen said "I'm still worried what they are going to do about that island and the fact that Dr. Wu got away." I said "Dad try not to stress over it okay I am worried about that as well and so is Claire." Claire reached over and grabbed his hand and said "Listen to your daughter Owen she can be wise for her age." I said "I don't know if I should take offense to that comment or not…" she laughed and so did Dad as he messed with my hair then someone cleared their throat we looked up and were greeted by a man and a woman the man spoke first "Hi my name is Alan Grant and this is my friend Ellie Sattler mind if we join you?" Claire said before Owen could answer "Sure we don't mind." They turned around to pull up seats Dad didn't seem too keen on complete strangers sitting with us I whispered "Dad it's two of the people who visited the original Park be nice." He said "I know…" they both pulled up their seats and we sat there in silence. Claire spoke she said "My name is Claire and this is Owen Grady and his daughter Samantha Grady." We all shook hands Grant said "So you are some of the people involved in that accident in Jurassic World?" I said "Yeah we are not a pleasant experience." Ellie said "Yeah we heard." Dad said "So…" I elbowed him he continued "You heard about that hybrid uh?" I wanted to face palm so bad right now. Alan said "Yeah what was it called again?" Claire said "The Indominus Rex." Ellie said "Yeah that's it!" I said "Worst idea ever." Alan said "Opening that park was the worst idea ever." Owen said "Sam and I have read about your work on Velociraptors before." Alan said "Is that so?" I said "Well I have Dad keeps avoiding it every time I bring it up he's not much of a reader." Alan and Ellie laughed so did Claire. Dad did the I am watching you signal Alan got pretty serious and said "So you two trained Raptors from what I heard?" Owen said "We did why do you ask?" Alan said "Well I am wondering how exactly?" I said "They imprinted on us when they hatched." Ellie said "I guess that makes some sort of logical sense?" Claire said "I also thought these two were crazy half the time." She pointed to the both of us and we both said innocently at the same time "What us!?" we all laughed Grant said "This has been a great conversation but Ellie and I need to head off." We said goodbye to Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler and we continued are previous conversation. Claire said "Well I guess that was fun." I said "I just have a feeling it won't be the last we see the original visitors from the original park." Owen said "And why is that?" I said "It's just instinct I guess?" he laughed at that so did Claire. Later I texted Gray about all this and I figured he would blab the whole story to Zach poor Zach was never going to hear the end of it!

 **A/N: Hope you liked it more to come!**

" **Yeah ooo aww at first but then there's running and screaming."-Ian Malcom**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We meet Ian Malcom, Sarah Harding, and Kelly

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from my trip! The Taylor Swift concert was awesome and the National Zoo and the giant ball pit! I also saw Jurassic World again today still just as awesome and epic the second time! I love Raptors!**

 **Location: The Park**

 **Sam's POV**

Claire, Dad, and I decided to we would go to the park today I was all for it so we grabbed some food before going and we hit the park. Claire and Dad needed to talk so I said I'll go on ahead and I was walking down the path and decided to sit on one of the swings. A girl around my age walked up and asked "Hi can I join you?" I smiled and said "Sure." She sat on the swing next to me I held out my hand said "Hi my names Samantha Grady but you can call me Sam." She shook my hand and said "My names Kelly Malcom nice to meet you Sam." We sat there in silence for a bit when Kelly asked "You're…The girl I heard about from Jurassic World right?" I sighed and said "Yeah that's me." She then said "That must have been a nightmare that one dinosaur what was its name again?" "The Indominus Rex and yeah it was a nightmare." Kelly said "So…You and your Dad trained Raptors?" I said "Yeah we did they imprinted on us at birth." She looked a little shocked and said "How many did you train?" I said "Four…Charlie, Echo, Delta, and Blue all girls." She said "I've seen Raptors before I don't really like them that much plus they tried to kill me." I looked back at her and said "Wait your Ian Malcom's daughter?" she smiled and said "Yeah I am my Dad and Sarah are around here somewhere." I said "Yeah my Dad and Claire are around here somewhere too." We swung there on the swings for a bit and then we saw are Dads come walking up. Our Dads and their girlfriends had met already Malcom said "So I see you girls have met already." I said "Yeah we did. Nice to meet you Dr. Malcom." He said "Nice to meet you to Sam Owen said you both have read my book." I said "I did but Dad said he found your book to preachy and feel asleep reading it and I could never get him to continue." Kelly, Ian, and Sarah started to laugh and so did Claire. Dad messed with my hair and said "You had that coming!" I fixed my hair and stuck my tongue out at him Sarah said "I also heard you helped your Father with the Raptors." I said "Yeah I did." Malcom said "If you guys thought Isla Nublar was bad your guys don't know how bad Isla Sorna is." I, Claire, and Owen looked him in shock and I said "Wait there is a second island!?" Owen had a grimaced look on his face Claire said "I knew about it but there shouldn't be anything there anymore I hope…" Sarah said "Guess you haven't heard the news lately some ship wreck there no one came off the island." I was shocked a second island are you kidding me!? Owen said "What killed them do they know?" I was going to ask that myself Kelly said "Reports say Compys, T-Rex, and…Velociraptors being the main killers." Claire said "Oh my God that is horrible! What are authorities going to do about the island?" Malcom said "Nothing that is at least the third incident on that island and the Costa Rican government won't do anything its unprecedented in my opinion and who knows how many times it will take before they do anything." I said "Wow the third incident that's horrible! We don't even know what they are going to do to Isla Nublar." Sarah said "Most likely nothing as well they didn't do anything the first time there unlikely they will do anything now." Claire said "That's probably true the dinosaurs will just run free I guess." Owen said "I think this is ridiculous!" Malcom said "You and me both." We all chatted for a while and we said we had to leave and we hoped into the car and Owen looked back me in the car and said "Okay so maybe you were right about all…this that day back at the café." I said to him smirking "I told you it was instincts!" he laughed Claire asked "Did you really fall asleep reading that book?" I said "Oh yeah he did I even have a picture!" Claire said "Oooo let me see it!" Owen said "What no don't you dare Sam!" I showed Claire as we got out of the car and Dad chased me around the yard and said "I said don't show her!" Claire had my phone and was laughing up a storm at the picture. He was sitting in a chair the book in his lap and he was drooling and had a papers sticking to his face from when he had to have fallen asleep on his desk and he sat up still sleeping with them still attached! Owen said "You can't out run me forever Sam!" I said "Maybe not…But I can climb!" I climbed the tree and Dad was tried from running he couldn't climb up to get me he said "Sam…Really you…Just had to climb…didn't you?!" I said "Well I am the better climber then you!" he tried to climb but was so tired he fall on his butt he said "Ow!" Claire was laughing Owen looked at her and said "Wait are you recording this!?" I laughed and said "Claire you might want to run!" Owen gave up trying to get me and went after Claire so he could delete the video and my photo let's just say he failed to do so.

 **A/N: I made it very funny and family like at the end hope you liked it!**

"Mommy's very angry…"–Ian Malcom


End file.
